Moon
by Tigeress33565
Summary: When Craig had him in his lap, their naked bodies sliding together with sweat forming on their skin. When his wild hair was slicked back with sweat and his body was flushed red and Craig had a tight grip on his hips. Semi-Lemon Slash Craig/Tweek Drabble.


This was the only time Tweek could ever stop twitching.

When Craig had him in his lap, their naked bodies sliding together with sweat forming on their skin. When his wild hair was slicked back with sweat and his body was flushed red and Craig had a tight grip on his hips.

When the tight grip on his slowly bruising hips brought him up and down. Riding Craig, feeling his hot, pulsing length slide in and out of him…when Craig was _inside _him. It felt like…like all the caffeine in his lifetime couldn't even match half the pleasure he got from this.

He felt complete calm-underneath the storm of frenzied pleasure Craig caused him...

He heard the quiet groan Craig made-he was quiet even in bed. Tweek on the other hand…he wasn't a screamer until Craig found that _spot _inside of him, the one that made stars and dots of light appear behind his clenched eye lids…but he was pretty loud before than to.

Craig seemed to like that, he tried his best to milk the sounds out of him, and when he tried to be quiet-the dark haired teenager worked harder-his hands and tongue moving in just the right places…like now.

Tweek loved feeling like this…feeling full and complete and nothing could hurt him when he was in Craig's arms.

Calm.

He cried out in bliss again as Craig lifted him up and impaled him on the older boy's erection, his nails-long and sharp since he stopped biting them-clawed down the dark haired boy's back.

He felt the skin under his finger's break as he dug his nails into Craig, burying his face in the crook of Craig's neck and shoulder to hide the flush and the tears of pleasure collecting in his eyes.

He moved with Craig, up…down…up…down.

In…out…in…out.

His body was hot. Burning.

He tensed up as his lover thrust into him, seeming to pierce the bundle of nerves inside his body that had him arching up farther and farther as Craig didn't give him time to react and kept hitting it over and over again.

There was so much feeling it was painful-but Tweek didn't want it to end. Because when it ended-so did the calm and the feeling of completeness. When he became jittery and caffeine addicted, when that empty feeling of Craig not being inside of him came.

But the blonde couldn't think about that now, he couldn't think about anything now except the skin under his nails and the boy whose hand was between his legs and pumping quickly and tightly, making Tweek's senses completely overload with sensation.

"F-fuck…" Craig whispered again as Tweek whimpered, he was hitting that spot with every entry into his body and Tweek kept arching into the sensation-the hands-one having just released his member-on his hips guiding his movements…so close, so close, so close.

His body was aching with the need for release but he didn't want it to stop-he loved this part as much as he hated it…when Craig bit down on his nipple and his hands lifted him up until Craig was barely still inside and his own hard-on was trapped between their skin, slick and a deep rosy red.

And then Craig arched up and Tweek felt the hands forcing him down, when the hard cock inside of him went deeper than it had ever gone before in the whole encounter and seemed to somehow stimulate his prostate over and over with just the little involuntary twitches… When he felt the burning in his stomach shoot through his lower body and he released onto his stomach with a whimpered cry as the tears finally escaped when the pleasure engulfed him.

Craig bit into his shoulder with a muffled grunt and heat like fire filled his insides as he tensed up and squeezed around Craig's erection.

White filled his vision for what felt like forever but was in fact on a couple of nanoseconds, and when it did clear he decided he like this view much better.

Craig was flushed like him, his eyes half-glazed with the passing lust he had felt-for Tweek of all people!-and a small smile on his lips.

Tweek smiled back shakily, his nails gently de-embedding themselves from Craig's back as he calmed down, dreading the next part where Craig pulled out.

The dark haired boy was careful as he laid the blonde down on his back-leaning over him to kiss him deeply as he pulled out.

He knew Tweek hated this part, because seconds later he would start to shake again.

He'd never tried anything to stop this before-nothing but sex could calm him down…then he had started to think. What if it wasn't the sex that calmed him?

He had thought and thought it over again and again until he had figured the answer.

Tweek whined at the empty feeling he got as Craig pulled out, his finger's starting to twitch again.

But then Craig-instead of going to get him coffee like he normally did-pulled him up again, careful of the ache in his lower back, and wrapped his long arms around him.

His wide eyes widened again as he felt the calm incase him again, closing his eyes he leaned his head on Craig's sweaty chest, listening to his heat beat slow down unhurriedly.

He snuggled closer-ignoring the uncomfortable feeling on his stomach as the sperm dried.

Craig grinned into Tweek's hair. He wasn't shaking.

Slowly, he laid back-bringing Tweek with him until he was on his back with his lover laying on his chest.

Sleep slowly snuck onto him. Tweek had closed his eyes already, his hands loosely curled into the sheet's he had pulled over them both.

Craig smiled again and yawned.

"Love you Tweekers."

"Mmm…I-I love you t-to Craig." He stuttered in his half awake state before losing consciousness.

The brunet grinned again, his hand slowly running through Tweek's hair as sleep took him away.

Somewhere on the other side of town in the Tweak house, underpants gnomes stalked through Tweek's room, opening his drawer and roaring in anger at the emptiness of it-unaware that he had moved them all to a box in his closet stamped 'Craig's Property'. The little men dejectedly marched back to their underground factory by the light of the laughing moon.


End file.
